1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games suitable for play indoors, and more particularly to a game in which a floor mat with specific marking indicia is provided for defining score zones in connection with the serving, hitting or striking of a balloon between players standing behind the far ends of the mat.
2. Description of the Known Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,990 issued Apr. 6, 1965, discloses a game including a target sheet which is spread out on a flat surface such as a floor. The sheet is divided into a number of squares representing scoring areas each having a number marked therein together with a mathematical sign. A separate cubical scoring marker is provided with numbers on its sides, and a player cocks the scoring marker under his/her shoe causing it to be propelled onto one of the scoring areas on the sheet. A score is computed by using the number facing up on the marker in a computation that is printed in the landed scoring area.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,176 issued Feb. 4, 1958, discloses a playing court for an aerial disk game. The court is bisected by a center line, and rectangular serving areas are defined at opposite ends of the court by respective serve lines. The size of the court is specified as about 40 feet by 8 feet.
As far is known, no game has been proposed for use indoors in which a specially marked floor mat can be used for purposes of game scoring, and wherein a conventional rubber balloon is served, hit or struck between two players standing behind the far ends of the mat who try to bounce the balloon in marked score areas of the mat.